With the advent of video camera functionality on many computing devices, including handheld computing devices, such as smart telephones, tablet devices and the like, the ability to conduct video conferencing in different contexts has flourished. Specifically, such video conferencing capabilities provides a platform for conducting live customer-service video conferences as opposed to conducting audio only communication via a telephonic customer-service interaction.
Not unlike the audio-only telephone customer-service interaction, in the video conferencing setting, the user/customer will often require being placed “on hold” prior to conducting the video conference due to the limited capacity of customer service associates tasked with conducting the video conferences. However, unlike the audio-only telephone customer-experience in which the hold period is generally limited to providing the user/customer with an audio experience, such as music, news or the like, video conferencing offers many opportunities in terms of enhancing the hold period. Such enhancement of the hold period is especially relevant since a video conference is typically conducted on a computing device (such as PC, laptop, tablet, smart phone or the like) which is configured for multitask functionality, such that the user/customer may remain productive throughout or at least be engaged in another activity during the hold period.
Therefore, a need exists to develop methods, apparatus, computer program products and the like that will enhance the user/customer experience during the hold period prior to conducting a video conference. The desired aspects of the invention should allow for the user to conduct other functions while waiting on hold for the video conference to begin. In addition to remaining productive during the hold period, the desired methods, apparatus and computer program products should provide the user/customer with useful information pertinent to the impending video conference.